The Fire
by Friends Babe
Summary: Monica and Chandler have the perfect life. What happens when it all goes wrong?
1. The fire

A/N - Well the idea for this came to me in the shower last night (don't ask) and I just had to write it. Monica and Chandler are married and as they never seen to age in the show the same applies here. They have two daughters Elizabeth (Ella) and Georgia, who are 6 and 4. They live in a big house and still she the gang all the time. Ross and Rachel are so NOT together because I am just not a R & R fan. Erm.Emma does exist but she's not a major character. If anything else Joey or Phoebe wise becomes important later you will be the first to know.  
  
~Friends Babe~  
  
Monica laughed as four-year-old Georgia tried to climb onto her father's shoulders. The scene in front of her eyes was that of a typical family, and one Monica feared she had lost her chance to ever see. But after 3 years of trying she had her first daughter, little Lizzie as her father called her, but know to the rest of the world as Ella. And when Ella was only one Monica had become pregnant again. It was almost too good to be true. And 5 years on Monica had everything she had ever wanted. A big house, a loving husband and the most beautiful daughters in the world. Nothing could ever spoil her happiness.  
  
Chandler rolled over in his sleep and groaned. "Monica" he muttered, "turn the heat off". He felt his wife move beside him and sensed her leave the bed. Satisfied that the heat would indeed be turned down he went back to sleep.  
  
"Chandler!" he heard someone scream, "Chandler please wake up" the world started to move as someone shook him. Chandler sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes, angry at this sudden rousing.  
  
"Monica? Is that you? What the hell do you thi."  
  
"The house is on fire" came the brutal reply. Chandler was stunned and sat in silence against the headboard trying desperately to take in the news he had just received. The house and fire. Those two didn't go together. Because a burnt house would touch his perfect world, one he had tried so hard to achieve and he couldn't allow that to happen. He slowly allowed his eyes to focus and saw Monica at the bottom of their bed, looking at him with a terrified expression on her face.  
  
"Chandler" she asked him, though she sounded so far away, "Chandler I need you now. I need you to call for the fire brigade. Can you do that for me? I need to get the girls ok?  
  
At the mention of his precious girls Chandler was snapped back to reality. "Yeah, yeah" he replied reaching for the phone. He watched Monica leave and realised that he didn't feel any panic. He didn't feel like he was in the movies, screaming out of the window.  
  
"Hello caller what is your emergency?"  
  
"My names Chandler Bing, my house is on fire. I live at 256 Shelly Close. Please hurry my kids are in here" with that he hung up and ventured out into the hallway.  
  
It was then it became like the movies. Almost the whole landing was ablaze; Chandler couldn't even see though the smoke to see if his family was ok, or just alive. He stood their waiting for any sign that they were alive for what felt like an eternity. As the flames singed his back he realised he needed to get out. He walked slowly at first too shocked to do much else, as he made his way down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he began to speed up, he could hear sirens and that meant help. He needed to get out there, Monica was still in the house with the girls. Chandler felt a slight stab of guilt. He should be in there rescuing his family, but he was just too tired. He took a tentative step outside and collapsed on the lawn.  
  
Monica was indeed still in the house. Georgia was with her. Ella had jumped out of the bedroom window onto a mattress. Monica had tried her hardest to get Georgia to jump but to no avail. The little girl just wouldn't go. And so Monica was trying to keep her balance as she brought them both downstairs. She could hear the sirens, the sirens that meant help. Monica reached the front door and stopped, Georgia had stopped moving in her arms. She glanced down to check if her daughter was all right.  
  
Just then everything went black.  
  
A/N - Thanks for reading/skimming. I hope you liked it, so pls review! I might not continue with my other series for a while cos I don't know where it's going so please make my day and review this 1!!! 


	2. A letter for you

Authors Note - Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really made my day!! This is part two and it starts about 48 hours after the fire. Erm..there's a slight hint on a songfic later on so I'm sorry if u don't like them but I heard the song this morning and I just had to put it in!  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
Monica felt her head lighten slightly as she struggled against the crippling force weighing down on her head. She could feel pain in every part of her body. Her whole body felt like lead. She recognised the voice as someone she knew, but she couldn't place him. Suddenly she voice entered her room at sat down beside her. She glanced up at him and saw he had been crying. At that moment her heart stopped.  
  
"Chandler" she managed to croak, "the girls"  
  
Chandler jumped with shock when he heard his wife's voice.  
  
"I thought you were asleep"  
  
"Chandler what happened? I can't feel my legs"  
  
Chandler sighed. He has known she was going to ask, but going over it in his head was bad enough. Repeating it would make it all real.  
  
"You were in the house remember?" he began, "a beam from the ceiling fell on you when you were carrying Georgia. It landed on your legs, the doctors don't know anything yet sweetie you just need to hang in there"  
  
"Chandler what about Georgia?" Chandler looked at the floor and shook his head. It was the only answer Monica needed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Monica looked down at her legs and felt a solitary tear slide down her face. Useless that's what the doctors had said. Her legs were useless. God she couldn't stand that word. She was Monica who always won, how could she win with no legs? Only last week she was thinking how great her life was and no she was living in a hospital with a dead daughter. Her eyes began to water again as she thought of Georgia. Her little baby was gone, but she couldn't even grieve properly. She had to be strong for Ella and Chandler. She had to be.  
  
"Mrs Bing? A letter for you"  
  
Monica looked up at the nurse. A letter? She never got letters. Everyone visited her. Thinking it was probably from the bank she ripped it open and began to read.  
  
Dearest Monica..it began,  
  
I want you to know that I love you, and I cannot believe what I am about to do to you. You have to be strong for Ella and always remember that I love you.  
  
I can't go on living like this. I can't cope with everything Mon, I was always afraid I just learnt to deal with the little things. But this isn't a little thing. This is a big thing and I can't handle big things. It was my fault Georgia died, and my fault you're in that hospital now and I can't cope with being around you. I'm so, so sorry Mon. Please forgive me, and give my love to Ella.  
  
Yours forever Chandler  
  
Monica dropped the letter in her hand like it was a bomb. Chandler was gone, her one lifeline was gone. Her true love, her soul mate, her best friend. Leaving her alone and disabled with a 6-year-old daughter. How could her? Monica felt the tears coming but before they had a chance.  
  
"Mommy, where's Daddy?"  
  
Now I know I can handle this  
  
I'll close my mouth and clench my fist  
  
I've lived this day in a thousand ways  
  
But there's a flaw to add to my list  
  
Go on squeeze a little more  
  
If you scream I'll just ignore you  
  
I've rehearsed this scene in a million dreams  
  
You're getting closer to my core  
  
I'm so damn frustrated  
  
Losing breath and now I'm shaking  
  
Gotta keep myself from breaking down  
  
Someone get me out  
  
Tear don't you fall  
  
Eyes don't you cry  
  
Need to get me round this corner  
  
I can't break down, break down  
  
Pride don't cave in  
  
Head don't let go  
  
While I'm open and you can read me  
  
I can't break down, break down  
  
I've locked it out for long enough  
  
Got really good at playing rough now  
  
I've been prepared  
  
And not really cared  
  
For being brave is getting tough  
  
Chin now don't you quiver  
  
Hands don't start to shiver  
  
Gotta keep myself from breaking down  
  
Someone get me out, someone let me out  
  
Tear don't you fall  
  
Eyes don't you cry  
  
Pride don't cave in  
  
Head don't let go  
Break down, I can't break down Monica looked at her daughter and realized no matter how much she was hurting her daughter needed her more now. She gave her precious girl a small smile and beckoned her over to the bed. She pulled her tightly into a hog and embraced her true lifeline for an eternity.  
  
"I can't break down" is © Sinead Quinn 2003  
  
A/N - Well I hope you liked it and meeh and DrKerryWeaver I'm really really sorry for killing off Georgia but I needed a reason for Chandler to leave. Don't worry he will still be in it and this will probably be C&M in a few chapters. Thanks and pls review (but be nice I got exams comin up soon so I'm a bit hormonal at the mo!) 


	3. United by Grief

Authors Note - Well here's chapter three! Ross and Rachel will features in this. For the purposes of this I'm gonna say Judy's got Emma for a few days so Rachel and Ross can help Monica when she gets home. For the time being she's living with them until something more permanent can be sorted out for her and Ella. Thanks to every1 who reviewed apart from one person who shall remain nameless. This takes place about a week after Chandler left (he will be bk don't worry!) ~Friends Babe~  
  
Monica looked down at her bag and ran a mental checklist of what she had packed. She gave a wry smile as she remembered that everything she owned was n that bag. At 34 the only things she owned were a toothbrush from the hospital store, a pair of jeans and Rachel's old T-Shirt. It was amazing to think that in the space of a few days she could lose everything, her house, her daughter, her husband, her legs, her life. Her gaze shifted to her legs and it remained there until Rachel entered two minutes later.  
  
"Hey Mon you almost ready?" she asked trying to take her best friends mind of everything.  
  
"Yeah" she replied. "I'm travelling light at the moment"  
  
Rachel smiled at her friend. She couldn't believe how well she was coping with all of this. If Emma died and Ross left she would just crawl under a rock and wait to die.  
  
"Mon do you need a hand getting out?" she asked gesturing towards Monica's bulky wheelchair.  
  
"I'm fine" she replied forcefully as she desperately tried to manoeuvre out of the small doorway. Eventually she gave up and smiled slightly at Rachel.  
  
"OK you win. I'll let you do it"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Mon, you in?" Rachel asked her before loading Ella in beside her. "Alright then, let's go!" Rachel again tried to be cheerful, but failed miserably. She couldn't pretend to be happy while she was still grieving for her niece. She glanced back at Monica and noticed her staring out of the window, not focusing on anything. She turned around and the rest of the journey passed in silence.  
  
"Mon, you'll be staying in Emma's room ok?" Ross asked his sister as they stood in the hallway. He slowly opened the door and pushed Monica in. He took her small bag into Emma's room and nearly fainted. Judy was in there with Emma.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing?! Monica and Ella are sleeping in here!"  
  
She cast her son a sad glance and replied " Emma has a fever, I thought she should be at home"  
  
Ross looked at his mother and couldn't believe how heartless she was being. Her only daughter had just lost everything and she couldn't even give her just a little bit of stability when she needed it so badly. He cast his mother a disgusted glance before going into his living room and explaining what a heartless cow their mother was to Monica.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Monica looked out of the small window. After many phone calls and a lot of withering glances Joey had finally agreed to take Monica and Ella. Monica was glad to have a home but she didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in her house, with the little fishpond Georgia had wanted so badly, with the bed she had shared with Chandler, with everything she knew. She wasn't even that close to Joey, how was she supposed to cope all alone with an 8-year- old daughter? It just didn't seem fair. Just when she thought everything was perfect it just had to get screwed up. She felt the tears that had been threatening her for days take over. She finally succumbed to them.  
  
She was still crying 5 minutes later when a pair of arms wound themselves around her neck. Monica felt her daughter shedding her own tears and so she placed her arms around Ella's waist. And there they sat. Mother and daughter - united by grief.  
  
A/N - OK I know this is really short and I'm sorry. I just needed to sort out Monica living with Joey before I moved on. Thanks for reading! And my friend asked me the other day if I nicknamed Elizabeth Ella after the characters in ER, so if she's reading yes I did!! Quite sad really!! 


	4. Can i come in?

Authors Note - I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This takes place about 7 years after the last, and Monica is still in a wheelchair but only for some of the day. She can walk just not very far. Ross/Rachel still NOT together, sorry. Erm..Joey is single, but Phoebe is engaged to Mike (whose the 3rd guy in the gang, taking Chandler's place for the last 7 years) and I think that's it!!!  
  
Monica looked at her daughter talking on the phone and wondered how they had managed to survive. Ella was almost 14 now and could barely remember the fire. This also meant she could barely remember her sister or her father. In the seven years that had passed Monica had moved out of Joey's and into a small apartment. Joey had insisted he move with her, since Chandler left he had become her protector, and Monica always felt safe when Joey was around. She could now also walk with a cane. She could only manage a few steps and not very fast but to Monica, completing those few small steps was like completing a marathon.  
  
"Hey mom" Ella asked after completing her phone call, "can I go round to Stacey's?"  
  
"Sure baby but be back by 10 ok? Can Stacey's mum."  
  
"Drop me off" Ella finished for her mother, "yeah sure" Everyone was used to the fact that Monica couldn't drive now, and that if Ella was to have any hint of a normal life her friends and their parents had to do more than their fair share.  
  
"Have fun!" Monica called as Ella practically ran out of the door. It always amazed Monica that her little girl had been through so much and yet she still had so much spirit. She stared at the door and hoped her daughter would be ok.  
  
Just as she turned and slowly began the walk back to her wheelchair the door banged open.  
  
"Did you forget something?"  
  
"No I've only just got here" came Phoebe's confused reply.  
  
Monica smiled at her friend, and plopped herself into her wheelchair "I thought you were Ella, she's just left"  
  
"I know I passed her on the stairs. But that's not why I'm here. What I really wanted to know is if you wanna come for a meal with me and the guys?"  
  
Monica nodded and thought to herself how much things had changed. Five years ago she never would have thought there would ever be a gang again, or that they would ever go anywhere with her again. But Monica didn't like to dwell on the past. What was done was done and she couldn't change that.  
  
"OK!" said Phoebe excitedly. "I'll meet you here at 6"  
  
"Yeah, fine" Monica replied, "Oh! Wait! You got any plans now?"  
  
"Yep" Phoebe nodded smugly. "Me, Mike and an apartment"  
  
"I hate you sometimes" Monica said a smile playing around her lips. Phoebe just stuck her tongue out until Monica waved her hand towards the door, "Go!"  
  
After Phoebe had left Monica was faced with a dilemma. She didn't feel like spending the afternoon alone, and she couldn't go anywhere without someone to help her. Eventually she decided to call Joey. He was always there when she needed him.  
  
She picked up the phone and began dialling his number. After a few rings he picked up.  
  
"Joey Tribianni. How you doin'?"  
  
Monica smiled, "Hey it's Monica. I just wondered where you were, I was getting lonely"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm just on my way home. And anyway where's Ella?"  
  
"Stacey's"  
  
"Jesus. The amount of time she spends there she might as well live there!"  
  
"You sound just like her father!" Monica said jokingly. But as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them.  
  
"Yeah, well I kinda have to be, the bastard whose names on her birth certificate abandoned her, something I could never do to an innocent child"  
  
Monica hesitated. She knew how much Joey hated Chandler now. Joey was Ella and Georgia's Godfather and had always treated them as his own. Monica didn't think he could ever forgive Chandler for abandoning his favourite girls.  
  
"I know Joey. I didn't think. I'm sorry"  
  
"It's not your fault you married a bastard. Look I gotta go. I'll see you in a few minutes OK?"  
  
"Sure, can't wait" and with that she hung up.  
  
Now she had ten minutes to wait. She just felt like a chat at the moment. She ran threw a mental checklist. Phoebe was with Mike, so that was two no's. Ross was at some conference, another no. She thought to Rachel, but it was Emma's target setting day today so she was out until at least 5. There was always Katie and Jamie, from her support group. But she had never liked them. All they did was talk about their disabilities. As if that was all they were. Monica hated her wheelchair but she was stuck with it so she figured she should just get on with her life.  
  
She looked at the TV, but after 7 years of not working she had seen enough TV shows to put her off for life! She figured she might as well make a start on tidying Ella's room. Cleanliness was not something Monica had passed on to her daughter. Just as she reached Ella's room she heard a knock on the door. My god! When was Joey ever going to remember his keys?! She hated answering the door in her wheelchair so she eased herself up and reached for her crutches. Wondering how Joey ever remembered where he lived, she slowly walked over to the door.  
  
"That was quick!!" she said as she opened it. Just then she froze.  
  
"Can I come in?" Chandler asked  
Authors Note - Ooooo what's gonna happen?!?!?!? You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and it's good to know there are so many more ER fans! I hardly know anyone in England who watches it! I just need to ask all my faithful (?) fans one question. I need there to be romance in this and I was originally gonna have Monica dating Joey, but in my last series (In the Summertime) people didn't seem to like the M/J angle. So do you think it should be Monica and Joey or should Monica forgive Chandler and get back with him? I'd really appreciate your ideas. Thanks!!!!  
  
~Friends Babe~ 


	5. He's back

Authors Note - Thanks for reviewing! At the moment I'm not sure if Monica will get back with Chandler or not. I'll talk to my 'creative consultants' or as they prefer to be know Beckie and Rachael. This is just basically about the others reactions to Chandler appearing again. It won't be that good, it's just really here to lead me on to the next part. Ok!! Here goes!..  
  
"That was quick!" she said as she opened it. Just then she froze.  
  
"Can I come in?" Chandler asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monica looked at Chandler, her eyes wide. She could not believe he was here. She stared at him, in shock, before the anger that had been bubbling inside her for the past 7 years finally came to the surface. Chandler took a step forward, towards her, but before he knew what was happening she had lunged for him pounding at his chest.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" she yelled  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS!"  
  
"I just wanted to.." he tried  
  
"YOU BASTARD!! YOU TOTAL BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU?! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH!!"  
  
"Monica I'm." he started to say  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" She shouted back, "YOU'RE SORRY? WELL THAT'S OK THEN! CHANDLER'S SORRY EVERYTHING'S FINE!! WHERE WERE YOU 7 YEARS AGO!!" she continued screaming, everything she had hidden over the last 7 years finally coming to the top.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" She yelled, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I hate you" she said softer before he legs gave way and she fell to the floor in tears.  
  
Chandler started to walk towards her but before he got near her she whispered.  
  
"Just go. Please. Go"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Joey was walking up the stairs towards his apartment. He'd tried to get here as fast as he could. He never liked leaving Monica. Just as he reached his floor he saw the apartment door was open. He ran towards it praying to God that Monica was OK.  
  
"Monica" he asked timidly as he entered his apartment. "Are you here?" He felt his heart catch in his throat as his eyes fell on the back of the sofa. Where Monica was lying in a heap, sobs escaping from her.  
  
"Monica?" he asked stepping closer to her, "are you OK? What happened here?" In response all he heard were his best friends sobs. He knelt beside her and enveloped her a hug.  
  
"Sshh" he whispered soothingly, "you're safe now. You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked gently while rocking her back and forth.  
  
Monica slowly released herself from Joey's embrace and took a deep breath in. Seeing Chandler again after all these years had really shaken her. After trying desperately to put everything behind her she had finally succeeded. And now, when she was finally feeling better and more positive he had shown up. She took another deep breath and whispered so quietly, Joey almost couldn't hear it..  
  
"He's back Joey. Chandler's back"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joey couldn't believe what he had just been told. Chandler was back. 6 years ago he'd have given anything to hear those words. But not any more. That man had screwed up the lives of the two people who were most important to him. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and confused, reached it and answered it.  
  
It was Rachel.  
  
"Joey!" she asked down the phone, "Where the hell are you and Monica? We've been waiting for nearly an hour, we can't hold this table forever you know!"  
  
'Shit' thought Joey. Amongst all the crying and swearing of the past few hours he had completely forgotten dinner. He tried desperately to come up with an excuse, not sure if Monica wanted them to make the fuss they obviously would when they heard.  
  
"Well?" Rachel asked from the other end of the phone, "I'm waiting"  
  
"You have to promise me that when I tell you this you will not freak out OK?" Rachel mumbled a faint yes, a curious not tinged to her voice. Joey took a deep breath. "Chandler's back. He went to see Monica today"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Monica looked at the clock. Ella would be home soon. Monica was sitting on the couch. Her legs resting on a pile of cushions on the coffee table. She couldn't believe the nerve of Chandler. He hadn't even sent Ella a birthday or Christmas card in the last 7 years. What right did he to just walk back into their lives! Monica couldn't believe how much she could hate the man she had once promised to love forever. Monica heard the door click open and looked up to great her daughter.  
  
"Hey mom!" she called through, "sorry I'm late"  
  
"It doesn't matter sweetheart" she told her. It was then that Ella noticed the tears in her mothers eyes.  
  
"Mom" she asked, concerned, "Is everything ok? Is it Joey? Uncle Ross? Phoebe?."  
  
"No baby, they're all fine"  
  
"Then what's."  
  
Monica took a deep breath. "Your father came here today" Ella began to speak but Monica silenced her with a wave, "I didn't give him chance to say much, but I'm guessing he wants to see you. Now this is totally up to you. If you want to meet him I deal with it. If you don't that's fine. OK?"  
  
Ella looked up at her mother. For the past few years she had been trying to build up a picture of her father from the blurred images in her head. And now she was being offered the chance to meet him. She looked at her mother, fresh tears in her eyes. She knew how much he had hurt her mom, but she had to do this. She needed to know who her dad was.  
  
She faced her mother and pulled her into a hug. "I need to see him" she whispered, "I'm sorry"  
  
Monica merely smiled and continued to hug her daughter, feeling her heart break.  
  
Authors Note - Woohoo!! I've finally finished chapter 5!!! Yay!! Sorry it took so long but I watched the final episode of Cold Feet the other night and I didn't stop crying for ages. I can't believe they killed Rachel!!! And when Adam picked Matthew up I was in floods!! Did anyone else (who saw it) just want to give Adam a hug when she died, everyone else was coupled off, and there was no one to hug Adam!!!! Sorry, that was my emotional moment for the day. Well, as usual pls review, and be kind, Rachel's just died and Cold Feet's finished so I'm not very happy at the moment!!!! 


	6. The Feel of Friendship

Authors Note - Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one will probably be longer, I'm not sure yet, depends how much I can write about it. I know it's been a bit choppy and crap for the last few chapters and I hope * fingers crossed * that this one will be better. And yes Monica's reaction was a little OTT, but it was all for a reason. Oh! And CatNamedZane Cold Feet is a British comedy-drama thing. It's kinda like British Friends but more mature, and less sitcom-ish. It was the last ever episode last week and I couldn't stop crying for days!!! Right now I'm not sure exactly why Chandler left, I have a few ideas but I've not definitely decided!!  
  
"Ella you nearly ready? He'll be here soon" Monica drew in her breath in a last ditch attempt to prepare herself. Over the past two weeks she had tried so hard to accept that Ella was going to meet Chandler but she was still finding it hard. This man had effectively ruined her life. At the time she had needed him most he had gone. She couldn't bear the thought that Ella might actually like him. She had always been like her dad. Her and Chandler used to joke that they hadn't got children they'd got two clones. Ella was Chandler down the last hair, and Georgia was Monica's little angel. If Ella got on with Chandler God knows what she would do.  
  
"How do I look?" Ella asked nervously coming out of her room. She was dressed in the pants and t-shirt Joey had gotten her for Christmas. She looked amazing.  
  
"Fine" Monica replied glancing behind her. It hurt her to see her all dressed up to see her dad. She never dressed up for Monica. Monica knew she was being ridiculous but she still couldn't shake the feeling. "You better hurry" she said brusquely, "He'll be waiting" Monica could see the hurt in her daughter's eyes as she walked out of the door, but at that moment she didn't care.  
  
Monica walked as fast as she could over to the sofa. She didn't want to think about Chandler and Ella right now. She just wanted some good old made- for-TV movie about some kid with cancer.  
  
Two hours later Monica was just putting the Kleenex away when Joey walked in. Monica acknowledged his presence with a small smile.  
  
"I thought you were on set all day today?" she asked him  
  
"Yeah, but I figured my Mon needed me more!" he joked. Monica smiled and whispered a faint 'Thank you'. "So how long you been sitting here crying?" he asked her nodding in the direction of the Kleenex. Monica looked puzzled until she realised.  
  
"Oh I wasn't crying over him!" she replied, "I was watching 'Wit' on the TV. So sad"  
  
Joey smiled and sat on the sofa. He loved living with Monica, and Ella. He couldn't understand how someone could ever leave them. He picked up the remote and casually started to flick through the channels. He finally settled on a repeat of an old Cold Feet episode * sorry I just love that show!! ~Friends Babe~ * on BBC America. He knew Monica loved the show and always maintained that Helen Baxendale looked just like Ross' ex Emily. After a few minutes Monica sat down and joined him. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and for the first time in weeks truly relaxed. They sat like that for the next hour, quietly enjoying the feel of friendship. An hour later Joey woke up and for a moment wondered where he was. Then he felt Monica's warm presence beside him and realized that they must have fallen asleep. The TV in the background was still on, playing some old film. Joey softly removed his arm from Monica's shoulder and gently picked her up, carrying her to her room. He kicked the door open with his foot and placed her down on the bed, sitting beside her. He watched her sleeping and for the first time in his life realized how truly beautiful she was. He smiled ruefully and bent down planting a small kiss on her forehead. Just then she awoke and their eyes met. Before Joey could pull away she had guided his face down to hers and kissed him sweetly.  
  
Joey didn't understand what was happening, but the feel on her lips on his stopped him from breaking the kiss. He allowed his hands to wander through her hair and began to relax and allowed the kiss to become deeper. He moved his lips down to her neck and trailed soft kisses down to her collarbone.  
  
Monica moaned, "Chandler.."  
  
And Joey froze.  
Authors Note - OOOOOOOO!!!!!!! What's gonna happen?!?!?!?! I couldn't figure out how to get Monica to admit if she had any feelings so I had to do this!! Sorry if you hate M&J! And sorry for all the references to Cold Feet! I just have to keep the memory alive now it's gone, (and Helen Baxendale who was Emily in Friends played Rachel in Cold Feet in case you were confused!) I hope you like this, and as always please review!!! 


	7. You're Amazing

Authors Note - OK, Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 6! This is chapter 7, and this is where things start to get a little interesting!!! Right now I'm not sure how long this one will be, cos I need to finish my art coursework, so depending on how fast I can type depends on how long this is!!! Right this is Chapter 7 - Enjoy!!!  
  
P.S I am not thankful to someone called HOW COULD U, who said I should not be writing angst fics, basically cos they suck. They also pointed out that I killed Georgia, Ella and Monica. This person reviewed after chapter one. If they are reading this I just want to say to them, when a story has more than one chapter wait until the end before you jump to conclusions!! If you had bothered to read on you would know (like every other person who reviewed the story) that Monica and Ella don't die. I'm sorry if you didn't like the first chapter, but no one forced you to read it. As for not liking angst fics about comedy, I'm sorry but it actually says under the title that it's a DRAMA. This would normally give people a clue that maybe it wasn't going to be a laugh a minute! Again I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but hey!! I don't really care about you opinion. You're probably just some sad little person who can't write to save their lives and gets their kicks by bad mouthing other peoples work. Just GET A LIFE!! Right, sorry about that - On With The Fic!!!!!  
  
Monica moaned "Chandler ."  
  
And Joey froze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey looked at Monica. He tried desperately to find a reason for why Monica had said what she had said. But the only one he could think of was the only one he didn't want to hear. That Monica still thought of Chandler. That Monica was still in love with Chandler.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica looked down at her knees, to ashamed to even look Joey in the face. Joey, her best friend. Joey who had looked out for her. Joey who had been her protector. Joey who had laid himself on the line tonight. Joey who, judging by the look on his face, had just had his heart broken. Monica silently willed Joey to say something, anything that would break this tension. Eventually her prayers were answered.  
  
"I think I should go"  
  
Monica wanted to say something. To tell him no, tell him they should talk about this. Try again. But deep down she knew that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to leave it at that though, she didn't want them to part on bad terms. She searched her brain for something to say to him, anything would do....  
  
"Where are you going?" great.  
  
Joey looked at her, "I'll probably stay at Ross' tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning though. Don't worry" With that he gave her a small smile and left the room. Monica heard him open the door a few minutes later, at almost the exact same time as Ella.  
  
"Hey!" Monica heard her yell, "You goin somewhere fun Joe?" Joey just crumbled a reply and left. Monica could just picture the look on Ella's face, it was the same one that Chandler would have been wearing. A few minutes later Ella entered her mother's bedroom, a glass of water in her hand. Monica smiled and motioned for her daughter to sit down. "So" she asked trying to keep her voice even, "How was it?"  
  
Ella smiled at her mother, "It was OK. We went for coffee. Talked mostly"  
  
"Good" Monica replied, "As long as you had fun"  
  
Ella looked into Monica's eyes, searching for a sign that she was OK with this. She wanted to know her dad, but not at the expense of losing her mum. She took a deep breath and just blurted out her next sentence,  
  
"Youwannameethim?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to meet him?" Ella asked, keeping her eyes on the bed spread.  
  
"I don't know sweetie, there's a lot of history there"  
  
"Yeah" Ella replied hotly, "Mine"  
  
"I'll think about it. Right now I need to sleep." Then as a second thought Monica added, "You turning in?"  
  
"I might go and see Emma"  
  
"OK, don't be late back" * I'm gonna say that Rachel and Emma live across the road for this to work *  
  
Ella nodded and walked out of her apartment, her building and across the road to her cousin. Two minutes later she was knocking on her door. Emma answered wearing her pink patterned pyjamas and a bemused expression. Ella wasted no time in barging into the apartment and demanding to see Rachel.  
  
Emma gave her a strange looking before asking, "Why?"  
  
"I just need to speak to her OK?"  
  
Emma had known Ella long enough to know that arguing would not work. She grudgingly walked into her mom's room and fetched her back in to the living room where Ella was pacing nervously.  
  
"Hey El" Rachel greeted her nervously, "What's up? Is it your mom?"  
  
"No" Ella stated simply, "I need to speak to you.."  
  
"Sure what about?" Rachel replied  
  
"My Dad"  
  
Rachel looked at Ella, trying desperately to come up with an excuse not to tell Ella about Chandler. She knew Monica had been selective about the history she had told her daughter, and she didn't want Ella to think Chandler didn't love her. Rachel looked into Ella's eyes and in a second realised how important this was to her. She needed to know the truth - sooner rather than later. She took a deep breath and motioned for Ella to sit next to her.  
  
"Ella, " She began, "This may take a while so can you please save your questions till I'm done?"  
  
Ella just nodded. Rachel took this as a sign to start.  
  
"Right, well I guess you know the history of your mom, dad, me and uncle Ross?" Ella nodded again.  
  
"Well your mom and dad were best friends, and I mean best friends. They were so close it was unbelievable. But on night they got drunk and slept together. They realised they needed each other as more than just friends and for the next few years things went exactly how you would expect them too. They moved in together, got engaged, got married and tried to get pregnant. But after a year they found out it was unlikely they'd ever have children. Your mom was devastated, but I think your dad was worse. He'd never wanted children that much but I think being told he could never have them made him want them so much more. After a year of trying they gave up. Said they would leave things to chance. They did and chance paid them a favour. They had you. You were always your dad's favourite. I mean you've never been called Elizabeth in your life, you've been Ella since you were a few days old. But your dad always said you were his little Lizzie." Ella smiled at this, vaguely remembering being called Lizzie.  
  
" Then a year later your sister was born. I don't suppose you can remember Georgia? No? Well you and her were inseparable. When she could walk she would follow you everywhere, and you would do anything for her. It was so sweet watching the two of you together - it made me wanna sleep with your uncle Ross again, just to give Emma a little brother or sister. Your parents really had the perfect life. Then, when your were 6 and Georgia had just turned four, you all stayed up late to watch a movie. Then your mom put you to bed while your dad made you some warm milk to help you sleep. But before it was ready you were both fast asleep. So you parents just went to bed. Four hours later your house was on fire. The milk had bubbled over and set fire to some oil. It had spread through the kitchen and the living room. Your mom smelt it and tried to wake your dad up. She went to get you and Georgia while your dad rang the fire brigade. She managed to get the mattress from your room out of the window and told you and Georgia to jump out. You jumped but Georgia was scared, she refused to leave your mom's side. Eventually she had to try and make a run for it. She got to the front door before she stopped to help Georgia. A beam from the ceiling fell on them. Georgia died instantly and your mom lost the use of her legs." Rachel finished  
  
"I had no idea" Ella replied bemused, "I never knew how it all went"  
  
"Your dad blamed himself for Georgia's death, and for what happened to your mom. He thought if he had called the fire Brigade quicker, or if he had tried to help instead of just leaving then they would both be alright now. He couldn't stand being around your mom, seeing her in bed and grieving for her daughter, thinking it was all his fault. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and he left. You and your mom had to move in with Joey and the rest, as they say, is history"  
  
Ella just stared at Rachel. Unable to take everything she had just been told in. She had always known she had a sister. And that her dad had left after some fire, but she had never known all this. Her dad blamed himself; she wondered if that was the real reason he left. After seeing him tonight he just didn't seem like the type of person who would abandon his family because of guilt. But what amazed her the most was how her mom had managed to cope all these years. Ella just couldn't imagine how she would feel if the person she loved left her alone, grieving, in a wheelchair and with a small child. Her mom really was the most amazing person she knew.  
  
Ella realised she had not spoken for about 10 minutes and that both Rachel and Emma were looking at her with strange expressions on their faces. Ella suddenly jumped up and hugged them both, nearly knocking them backwards as she launched onto them. "Thank you" she whispered in Rachel's ear.  
  
Rachel just nodded, a slight tear in her eye as she hugged her niece, and as she released her and watched her almost sprint from the apartment toward the street outside, she said a silent prayer that Ella was going to do the right thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Monica was still awake when her front door was slammed open. She felt her heart catch in her throat as she heard then run through her living room and into her kitchen. She slid further down under her covers, hoping if they came in they would presume she was asleep and leave her alone. She also silently cursed Joey and Ella for leaving her alone when she was about to be robbed and murdered. She remained crouched there as she heard her door slam open. She held her breath as the intruder walked over to her bed and with one quick swoop, pulled the covers from her head.  
  
"Mom, you still awake?"  
  
Monica breathed a sign of relief. It was only Ella.  
  
"Yeah, why is something the matter?" she asked, her mothering instincts taking over immediately.  
  
"No" Ella replied quietly, "I just wanted to tell you that I love you"  
  
Monica smiled as she and Ella embraced, "What did you do at Emma's?" she asked, confused, "Did she change you for another daughter?" she teased gently.  
  
Ella laughed slightly, "I just wanted to say that you mean more to me than anyone in this universe ever could, and if seeing my dad makes you unhappy then I won't see him again. I promise"  
  
Monica suddenly understood. Rachel had told her. Monica felt Ella in her arms and knew how much seeing her dad had meant to her. If she was willing to give all that up for Monica then, then. then Monica had no reason to be jealous.  
  
"You can see him" she whispered  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes, but don't expect me to want to meet him anytime soon. I'm gonna have to sort some things out before I can do that OK?"  
  
Ella merely nodded and continued to hug her mother. For the first time in her life she felt truly happy.  
  
Authors Note - OK!! That's this one done! I hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long. But now that Ella knows all about Chandler the next part can happen! Also if any of you have any ideas please tell me, cos the ending for this is already written, but I need a few more chapters until I can get to there, so if you have any ideas at all please tell me. Thanks for reading!!  
  
~Friends Babe~ 


	8. Mom this is my Dad

Authors Note - Danke Schon for reviewing people!! It made my day! The chapters may get slightly shorter here because I have exams coming up and I'll be revising so I'll just have to try and type the important bits up as quickly as I can. Well this is chapter 8, it starts about 2/3 weeks after Ella met Chandler for the first time. I'm not sure who will feature in this one yet but I'm trying to figure out how to get Phoebe involved cos I realised yesterday that she hasn't been in any of the chapters for like weeks!! I mean I know how the others feature, Rachel - Mon's best mate, Ross - Mon's bro, Joey - Mon's roomie, but I need to get Phoebe in!! Sorry. Without any further ado....Chapter 8!!!!!  
  
It had been 2 ½ weeks now since Ella had first met Chandler and, although Monica hated to admit it, it had made Ella so happy. She loved seeing her dad and she would always run in and tell Monica about everything that had happened as soon as she got in. Over the last week, Monica had even begun to resent the fact that she wasn't involved in this part of Ella's life. But she didn't think she was up to meeting Chandler, not yet.  
  
Monica wheeled herself over to the refrigerator and opened it with the intention of preparing a snack for Ella's return. She was currently at swimming practice. She had just taken the peanut butter out when the phone rang. Before she had a chance to move Joey came bounding out of his room and picked it up,  
  
"Hello, Tribianni-Geller residence how can I help you?"  
  
Monica gave a silent laugh as the caller replied,  
  
"Hey Ella, you wanna speak to your mom?. A friend? Have we met them before?... Called what?... What are we gonna call them if you won't tell us their name?!... Yeah I suppose that'll be fine... 10 minutes? OK, don't be late!" And with that he hung up and turned to face Monica.  
  
"She met a friend at practice and has very kindly invited them back here. I told he it was OK, OK?"  
  
"Sure" Monica replied, "I'll just make double. So." She began as she started to cut the bread, "You got any big plans for the weekend?"  
  
"Nah" he replied, I might hang out with Phoebe and Mike though"  
  
"Ooh. Joey Tribianni the gooseberry!" Monica teased  
  
"What about you!" he shot back, swatting her with the dishcloth, "Monica Geller - super vamp!"  
  
They continued like this, making the sandwiches while gently teasing each other in what had become their routine. After their one night together they had sat down and for the first time in months talked. After hours they had realised that they were friends, best friends, but they needed more space from each other. And that while Monica still thought about Chandler and on some levels was still in love with him she just couldn't yet forgive him for the past.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Ella rushed in giving both Monica and Joey a hug before adding, "I love you guys OK?"  
  
Monica immediately suspicious, advanced towards her, "Why? What have you done?"  
  
"I'd like you to meet someone, mom, Joey this is my dad"  
  
Monica stood there in shock as her apartment door was opened further to reveal Chandler waiting outside. "Ella" Monica hissed, her eyes not leaving Chandler, "What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry mom, but I think it's time you all put the past behind you. Dad made some mistakes, but so does everyone. He shouldn't be made to feel any guiltier than he already does. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you would have never agreed. Please just give him a chance. For me?"  
  
Monica starred at her daughter. She had almost forgotten how conniving she could be. "Sweetie.." she started, but staring at Ella eyes she paused, "Fine, but I'm not saying I'll like it"  
  
"I love you! I love you!! I love you!!!"  
  
Ella walked over to her father and grabbed his hand, leading him over to Monica and Joey. First she placed his hand in front of Joey. "Dad this is my surrogate father Joey, Joey this is my dad" she paused waiting for them to shake hands; eventually Joey took his friends hand and shook it. Satisfied Ella moved onto Monica. "Dad this is my mother Monica, Mom this is my dad" they too shook hands and Ella smiled. Hugging every single one of them she walked to the door.  
  
"Emma says I can stay with her and Rachel tonight. Have fun!" And she left.  
  
The three stood in silence, all staring at the ground, not daring to look up. Eventually Monica said quietly "There's still the sandwiches, I made enough for four"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later they had all eaten, and while it was obvious it was going to take some time before they could ever be as close as they once had, the atmosphere was a lot less tense. More relaxed. Joey and Chandler had been making small talk. Nothing major, just a little bit about what they were up to now. The one subject none of them had brought up was what they had been up to in the last 7 years. They all seemed too afraid to ask. After Joey finished telling Chandler about his job on Day's an uncomfortable silence fell over the table. There was only one thing left to talk about, but none of them wanted to bring it up.  
  
Eventually Monica spoke.  
  
"So" she asked clearing her throat, "What have you been up to for the past 7 years?"  
  
"Well I got married four years ago" Chandler began...  
  
"Maybe I could meet your wife sometime" Monica butted in..  
  
"And divorced three years ago"  
  
"Oh. Sorry"  
  
"It wasn't your fault" Chandler replied, "I was the one who screwed things up again. So, what about your love life?" He asked Monica, trying to lighten the mood  
  
"I didn't really date for the first four years after we split up" she replied, "I was too busy. Y'know with all the crying, raising a child by myself and the trying to kill myself I didn't have much time for dates"  
  
Chandler looked at her, "I had no idea.."  
  
"No because you weren't here. The one time I needed you, you weren't here. The one time. You left me to plan our daughter's funeral. Do you have any idea how hard that was? Do you have any idea how hard it is to decide on your daughter's coffin when a week earlier you had been talking about her starting school? Do you know how hard it is not to be able to go home, to know that all your daughter's things had been burned to a crisp? To have to move in with friends until you can have a new house? To have to give up work? To sit at home, alone everyday thinking about what your life should be like? To wonder everyday if your husband left because of something you did? To get so depressed that you slit your wrists? Do you have any idea how hard it must have been for your so-called 'friends' to have to come home and find me? Lying on the floor, not breathing? You weren't the only one who felt guilty about Georgia you know. Do you not think for the first year after she died I cried myself to sleep, wondering why I stopped. Asking myself 'why didn't you just get outside? She'd still be here if you'd got outside' Of course you don't. Because you only ever think of your self. You never cared how anyone else felt. About the fact that we were all grieving. You know in the same day that I had to tell our daughter that her little sister was dead, I had to tell her that her daddy was gone. And now, after 7 years of nothing. No phone calls, no letters, not even a birthday card for Ella you think you can just walk back into our lives? We don't need you OK? And you have no right to be here. So just go. Please, just go"  
  
Chandler just stared at Monica, unable to take in what she had just told him. He had always seen Monica as strong, unbreakable. The image of her being so depressed that she would want to kill herself scared him. And the fact that it was all his fault made him feel even worse.  
  
"Monica I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't know what else to say"  
  
"There's nothing you can say, so just go please" Monica lifted herself up and slowly started to walk over to him. "The door's this way Chandler"  
  
"Monica" he said, a note of desperation in his voice, "Isn't it better that I came back now? Look, I'm sorry I left, I never should have. You're right. I was a complete git. You needed me and I just left. I was scared, didn't think I could cope. But I made things ten times harder for you. I'm sorry I left Monica, believe me if I could go back I'd stay. The only thing I regret more than leaving is not coming back. I love Ella, and I still love you. You can throw me out as many times as you want Monica, but I'll keep coming back. I already ran away once, I'm not gonna give up so easy this time" He stood in front of Monica. Not moving.  
  
Monica looked him up and down. By the tone of his voice she could tell he had meant every word he had said. She slowly sat down and buried her head in her hands, crying softly. Joey looked up at Chandler, the disgust of earlier now replaced with a plea ' Go Chandler' his eyes seemed to say, 'go'. Joey walked over to Monica and placed his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. He allowed her to cry. After a few minutes of silence she untangled herself from Joey's embrace and stood up, facing Chandler.  
  
She took a deep breath and began, "Chandler I loved you for almost my whole life. I trusted you more than I have ever trusted anyone. And you broke my trust and my heart. But for Ella's sake I think we need to be at least civil to each other"  
  
Chandler looked at Monica, unsure of where this was going.  
  
"I don't think I can ever forget what you did Chandler, but I can try to forgive"  
  
And with that he smiled for the first time that evening. He walked up to Monica and Joey and followed Ella's example from earlier.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Monica. It's nice to meet you too Joey" He said shaking their hands as they replied.  
  
A clean slate for a clean start.  
  
Authors Note - Well I hoped you all liked it! I'd I hope you all got the introductions; I was going for the starting afresh angle. Ella was introducing them for the first time, ignoring the past. I'm not sure if it worked though. They'll probably be about another 2 or 3 chapters before the big finale so enjoy it while it lasts!!!  
  
~Friends Babe~ 


	9. There's no but

Authors Note - Thanks again for the reviews guys! And catnamedzane and git is like a prat, erm.a bit of an asshole who did something really stupid. Have to say I'm not very good at explaining! It is a British word (like prat), sorry I keep putting words like that in and it's an American show. Sorry! Oh yeah! Since the last chapter Monica was dating a guy called Dean but they broke up like three days before this chapter, OK? Anyways this is chapter 9 and at the moment it's set about 12 months after chapter 8, but I might change that later. Ok!! On with the show.................  
  
Ella looked up from the sofa as she heard the door open. She was 16 now, and she couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past 12 months. Her mom and dad were finally talking. Ella didn't think they would ever be as close as Monica and Joey but they were getting there. They were at least on good terms. Her dad had moved from Indiana to be closer to her and now rented an apartment about 5 minutes away from hers and Ella saw him all the time.  
  
"Hey chick!" Chandler called out from the door (* btw I'm using chick because it's what my dad calls me, he used to call me chicken but it got shortened *)  
  
"Hey dad" she answered back and remembering the nickname let out a small laugh.  
  
"What?" Chandler asked looking puzzled  
  
"Nothing" she replied, "It's just, my friends hate it when their dad's give them nicknames, but I just, well.. I never really had a dad to give me nicknames, not any that I could remember anyway. The closest I got was when Joey used to call me 'Good Lookin'. But I really love it. I really do"  
  
Chandler smiled a pained smile. He knew she meant well but it just reminded him of all the times he had missed. He hated that Ella hadn't had a dad when she was growing up.  
  
"So" he asked finally, remembering why he had come over here, "You got any plans for after you leave school?" (* I'm gonna use the English school system so Ella can leave earlier and go to collage or something OK? *)  
  
"Erm... Emma's offered to go travelling with me, seeing as she graduates this year. But after that I don't know"  
  
"Well don't rush into things OK? You got your whole life to decide what you wanna do"  
  
"Wow wise words" Monica said as she slowly walked into the apartment. "How come you never said anything like that to me when we were married?"  
  
Chandler laughed, "That's what I've been doing all these years, practicing that one sentence!"  
  
"You always were slightly slow"  
  
"Say what?" he teased back.  
  
Ella smiled; she finally had the family she had always wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Monica wheeled herself back from Rachel's toilet and into her living room. They were having a 'girls night in' something Monica hadn't done in a long time. She felt like she had been so busy just trying to sort herself out lately. She didn't really feel like being here tonight, but Rachel had asked her round for 'a girlie chat and a bitch about Dean!' Monica had accepted more to keep her friend happy then from any desire she had to bitch about Dean.  
  
"So" Rachel started as soon as she saw Monica, "What exactly happened with you and Dean? You guys seemed so perfect"  
  
"Things change. He needed to do some growing up I guess. I don't think he could handle a teenage daughter and an ex-husband"  
  
Rachel sat in silence. Unsure of her next topic. Eventually she spoke.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Chandler?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica asked helping herself to a glass of water.  
  
"Well, you have a kid together, you're not together but you're like best friends. You're almost as bad as me and Ross!"  
  
Monica sighed. "I know" she began, "I was thinking a few months ago how much I would love to be with him again, but.."  
  
"But what! You love him, he loves you! There's no but"  
  
"But I'm pregnant"  
  
Rachel's words died on her lips  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Across the street Chandler was having a guys night in with Joey. As with Rachel and Monica their conversation had gradually moved on to the subject of Chandler and Monica.  
  
"So" Joey started handing Chandler a cold beer, "You and Monica"  
  
"What about me and Monica?" Chandler asked, knowing what Joey's next sentence would be.  
  
"Are you ever gonna see each other again?"  
  
"It's complicated.."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"She's only just broke up with Dean I don't wanna be the rebound guy"  
  
"Chandler you sound just like Ross"  
  
Chandler paused as realisation dawned on his face, "I really do don't I?"  
  
"It's scary"  
  
"I need to talk to her don't I?"  
  
Joey nodded, "Chandler I know that she still loves you OK? I have first hand experience"  
  
Chandler looked at him, confused before continuing, "That's it! I'm gonna tell her when she gets back. Ella's out late tonight so we'll be all alone!" Joey stood up and walked out of the apartment calling "Good luck" as he left.  
  
Three hours later Chandler heard Monica open the door quietly. Chandler took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Monica jumped, "Jesus you scared me! What are you doing here so late? Where's Joey?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Listen I need to talk to you"  
  
"That's good" Monica replied, "because I need to talk to you to"  
  
Chandler was surprised. What could she possibly want to tell him?  
  
"Ladies first"  
  
Monica took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant" was all she said.  
  
Authors Note - Well I think I'm gonna leave this one here. The pregnancy thing only came to me a few days ago when I was talking to a friend so I just need to change a few things in the final chapter so that will be up in the next few days. Oh yeah! Can anyone think of any baby names for Monica's baby? I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet so any names will do. 


	10. Just a kiss

Authors Note - Thanks for the reviews and the name suggestions, unfortunately I couldn't use Elizabeth because it's Ella's real name. Sorry. In this Monica has a daughter (I threw a piece of paper in the air to decide!) called Isabelle Niamh, (Isabelle after a name DrKerryWeaver suggested and Niamh after my family in Ireland). Also Joey has moved out and is living in a big house with his girlfriend, Phoebe and Mike and their kids. This takes place three years after "There's no but" Ella eventually went travelling with Emma and they ended up in London. They've lived there for the past two years but they come over every few months to see their parents. This is the final chapter.  
  
Monica sank down into the sofa and felt her shoulders relax almost immediately. She couldn't believe how much everyone's lives had changed in the past three years. Her little Ella was all the way in England, and she wasn't that little anymore. Monica couldn't believe that she was almost 20; it made her feel so old! But the one thing that still made her feel so young was her little baby. Isabelle Niamh was almost three and looked more and more like her mother everyday. Although Monica had never admitted to anyone how much she still missed Georgia, Isabelle had helped to heal the pain. What still hurt Monica was that people always assumed that Issy was Chandler's, and Monica sometimes wished that she were. After she told Dean she was pregnant he had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to know. Chandler, on the other hand, had been so nice and supportive. Even moving in after Joey left so she wouldn't be on her own with a new baby. Issy even called him Daddy. Monica felt herself get lost in her thoughts as she relaxed. Just as she was falling asleep everything happened at once.  
  
Chandler walked through the door carrying an excited Isabelle.  
  
Isabelle jumped out of Chandler's arms and ran over to her mom screaming.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Monica made the snap decision to pick Isabelle up and answer the phone at the same time. This was not a wise decision. Isabelle didn't like being squashed as Monica reached for the phone and instead started to pull her hair. Monica finally grabbed the phone and answered out of breath.  
  
"Hello Monica Geller" she gasped  
  
"Mom?" she heard Ella's voice ask, though she sounded far away, "Mom is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's me sweetie" she replied, "Where are you?"  
  
"London, still, but that's not why I called. I have something to tell you" she began, but then stopped, "Hey is dad there?"  
  
"Yeah he's just picked Issy up from pre-school. Why?"  
  
"Put me on speaker phone then"  
  
Monica turned to Chandler and silently beckoned him over, whilst putting the phone onto speakerphone. Chandler sat down next to her, unaware of what was to come next.  
  
"OK, he's here. Now what's going on?"  
  
"I'm getting married!" Ella screamed down the phone  
  
"WHAT???????!!!!!!!" Monica and Chandler screamed back  
  
"Shaun proposed last night and we went to see the minister this morning and we're getting married three weeks from today! Can you believe it?!"  
  
Monica and Chandler sat in silence, unable to take anymore in until Ella spoke again.  
  
"Mom? Dad? You are happy for me aren't you? You will be able to fly over right?"  
  
Monica didn't know what to say. She had only met Shaun twice and she wasn't sure if she wanted her eldest daughter to get married so young. What if she decided in two years that she didn't love Shaun and she wanted someone else? All the questions buzzed around in Monica's head until Isabelle pulled at her hair.  
  
Monica immediately jumped up and snatched the phone, intending to tell Ella what she thought, but as soon as she heard her daughters voice,  
  
"Mom? Please tell me you're happy for me, please"  
  
Her resolve fell and she found herself telling Ella how happy she was and congratulating her. Before she knew what was happening she had brought three tickets to London departing in 2 weeks. It was only when she stopped rushing that she really began to think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks later and Monica, Chandler, Isabelle, Ross, Rachel and Joey were all touching down in Heathrow airport, after a horrible six-hour journey. All they wanted to do was sleep but when they arrived at the hotel, Ella had other ideas.  
  
She dragged then from the airport and back to the hotel where Emma and the infamous Shaun were waiting.  
  
"Mom, Dad, everyone. This is Shaun"  
  
Chandler looked his soon to be son-in-law up and down. He had to admit Shaun was not at all like he imagined. He had imagined Shaun to be wearing some scruffy clothes and a pair of sneakers, but instead a young man wearing a smart pair of pants and a shirt greeted him. Chandler got his next surprise when Shaun spoke. From the brief description Ella had given him Shaun had sounded very American but when he opened his mouth Chandler was greeted by the sound of a very thick Irish accent.  
  
"Mr Bing, Mrs Geller. Ella's told me so much about the two of you" he said, shaking their hands.  
  
Chandler warily took his hand, unsure of this stranger. Eventually he realised he should say something.  
  
"So whereabouts you from?"  
  
"Avoca, in County Wicklow. It's a small place but the most beautiful town you're ever likely to see"  
  
"Great. You should show it me sometime"  
  
"Sure. I've got some pictures in my bag if you'd like to see..."  
  
Chandler, unsure of what to do replied, "Sure. Sounds good"  
  
Shaun smiled and lead Chandler towards the bar, telling him they could have a drink while they looked at the pictures. Before they left Shaun reached over to Ella and kissed her forehead so tenderly that Monica wanted to cry. At that moment all her fears about the wedding disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Ella decided she wanted to spend more time with her sister and so her, Shaun and Isabelle went to Hyde Park for a picnic. Ross and Rachel decided to spend the day catching up with Emma and so Monica and Chandler were left alone together.  
  
"So Mon" Chandler asked, walking into Monica's room early that morning, "What do you wanna do today?"  
  
"I dunno. Why? I'm not stuck with you am I?!"  
  
"Fraid so m'dear"  
  
Monica shrugged, secretly pleased. She hadn't been alone with Chandler in weeks. Part of that was because she was still confused. She had once loved him, she knew that, but whether she loved him now.She just wasn't sure. She used to say that he had hurt her too much to just go back to him, but.well.he'd been back for almost 5 years. She wasn't rushing herself. The one thing she didn't know was if he felt the same. Monica felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
'Believe me they're worth more than a penny' she thought, a wry smile on her face, before walking slowly out of the room beckoning for Chandler to follow her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So" Chandler began, directing them down a street, "These ruins are at the site of an old church. The church was knocked down in 1998 and since then has been a site of Heritage. The church has some fascinating history dating back to.."  
  
Monica grabbed the guide book from Chandler, "You're really gonna start annoying me soon. Lets just go in and look around"  
  
They reached the end of the street and walked towards the old church. Just then Monica froze a small smile on her face, she turned to Chandler  
  
"You remember this place?"  
  
Chandler looked blank, until Monica whispered in his ear, "1998, we were at a wedding here"  
  
Realisation dawned in Chandler's eyes. "Ross and Emily" he said quietly, "The first time we.."  
  
Monica smiled as they both lost themselves in happy memories. Both of them wishing they could go back to being so carefree, to being so in love, to everything being so simple.  
  
Two hours later they were sitting on the grass in the middle of Kensington Gardens lazily thinking about days gone by.  
  
"God! How much fun did we have when we first started dating?!" Chandler said, more of a statement that a question.  
  
Monica giggled, "When you had to kiss Rachel and Phoebe!"  
  
"And the first time I told you I loved you!"  
  
"When I had the turkey on my head!" Monica couldn't control her laughter anymore and she proceeded to roll over in a fit of giggles.  
  
Chandler watched her, suddenly so happy that she was happy. Before he remembered what had happened in between those happy times and now. He looked wistfully up at the sky.  
  
"Where did things get so complicated?"  
  
"I dunno. Why can't we just be the same?"  
  
"Things change Mon. We can't stay the same forever"  
  
"I guess. It's just a shame things had to get so difficult. I really loved you and I always thought we'd have so many kids and just look at me now. I'm a single mum with two kids by two dads, on of whom doesn't even care that he has a daughter! God my life's so screwed up"  
  
"No it's not. You're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're funny, you're sweet, you're romantic, you're strong, you're brave and you're so so special"  
  
Monica looked at Chandler, a new emotion in her eyes. Chandler moved his gaze up and suddenly they were looking at each other. The electricity of that connection was too much to fight and Chandler felt himself leaning in, drawing Monica closer to him. He felt his shoulders relax as he kissed his soul mate for the first time in 12 years.  
  
Monica felt the kiss deepen and allowed Chandler's hands to roam through her hair. She felt herself getting lost in the kiss but when Chandler began to softly nibble on her ear, her head cleared. She broke the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chandler whispered, moving closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Chandler I can't. I just can't"  
  
Chandler moved back and looked down at his feet. "I guess that was stupid"  
  
"It wasn't stupid Chandler, we were reminiscing, something was bound to happen. We never did have any self control, that's how we got together"  
  
Chandler laughed.  
  
"But I think..well..things have been going so well lately. We can be around each other and we're, well, we're becoming friends. I just think we're better off as friends. I don't want us to screw things up again. It was a kiss, that's all, just a kiss"  
  
"Just a kiss" Chandler repeated, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It was just the moment, that's all. Just a moment"  
  
For a moment the silence was deafening and Chandler wondered if things had changed between them, but then Monica spoke,  
  
"We should get back. Ella and Shaun will be bringing Issy back soon and she'll kill us if we're late"  
  
Chandler relaxed. Things were back to normal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Mom, the wedding" Ella began at dinner that night. "I've got everything more or less sorted, the dress, the bridesmaid, the church, the reception, the groom. All I need is the cake"  
  
"Well I'd be happy to help you find a bakery"  
  
"No, I want you to make it mom"  
  
Monica was touched, but she gratefully agreed to Ella's offer.  
  
Ella smiled at her mother and soon normal conversation resumed. Monica avoided speaking to Chandler much; despite what she had said at the park things were different between them. And not just good different. She found she couldn't look him in the eye without thinking of the afternoon's events. Monica was extremely grateful when Rachel announced she was tired and went to bed.  
  
"I think I'll join her" Ross said a few minutes later, yawning. His statement was greeted with strange looks from their table.  
  
"Not join her, join her" he said, " just go to bed. Y'know what I mean!" And so then there were five.  
  
Monica and Ella ordered coffee and chatted about the wedding, while Chandler tried to find out more about Shaun, he didn't want his eldest daughter marrying a con-man.  
  
"Right well I think I'll be off" Ella said, around 11, "We've got an early start tomorrow. Night mom, night dad, night Issy" she whispered lightly kissing her younger sisters head.  
  
"Well looks like it's just you and me. Again" Chandler said, not looking at Monica.  
  
"I guess"  
  
The uncomfortable silence was too much to bear and Monica added hurriedly.  
  
"I don't want things to be weird, just pretend it never happened. OK?"  
  
Chandler smiled and hugged her. Feeling her soft hair against his cheek made his heart ache. He loved her, he had always loved her, but she didn't want him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica woke late the next morning and for the first few seconds of the day was unaware of where she was. When she remembered all the feelings about the previous days events came rushing back to her. She had told Chandler she wanted to be friends, she didn't want to be friends. She loved Chandler, she had always loved Chandler but he had hurt her so bad she didn't think she could ever trust him again. She just couldn't let herself get hurt. She heard Issy cry from the next room and reluctantly left her warm bed and padded across the room to her daughter.  
  
"Hey baby" she cooed as she picked her up "What's wrong?"  
  
Issy pointed to the floor where she had obviously throw her stuffed toy. Monica carried Issy over to the floor and placed her down, picking up the toy on the way. She looked down at her daughter and wished she was Chandlers, wished she was anybody's but Deans. Issy mealy played with her toys, unaware of the turmoil her mother was facing, just two feet from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the week passed without much event. Monica had finally spoken to Chandler and to her relief they had agreed to remain friends. Monica was glad, she didn't want to spoil Ella's day. Eventually the day of the wedding arrived and Monica, as the bride's mother, was at the centre of the action.  
  
"Mom!" Ella yelled, "I need something old!"  
  
Monica signed and tried desperately to think of something to give her daughter. Although Ella and Shaun weren't having a tradition wedding she seemed determined to pick and choose the ones she did follow.  
  
"Mom!" Ella screamed again "Something old!"  
  
In desperation Monica grabbed the necklace from around her neck and handed it to her daughter. "Here. It was you're grandma's and your dad gave it to me on our wedding day. Take good care of it, I couldn't stand losing it" And with that Monica walked out of the room leaving a very bewildered Ella staring at the necklace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Chandler?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Monica  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Well, something's going on with you two I can tell"  
  
Monica looked around nervously, "OK, we kissed but that's it! Nothing more, and there won't be anything more"  
  
Rachel didn't say anything, just gave Monica a disbelieving look. Monica was just about to ask Rachel what she meant by that when Chandler walked up to them.  
  
"Can I get past you guys?" he asked as he tried to squeeze past Monica and Rachel to get to his seat.  
  
Suddenly every head in the church turned as Ella walked up the aisle. She looked stunning in her simple white dress and Monica's necklace. Monica felt as though her heart would burst with pride. When the priest got to the vows, Monica looked at Chandler and saw tears flowing down his face,  
  
"Do you Elizabeth Ann Geller-Bing take Shaun Kennedy to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"I do" Ella whispered  
  
"And do you Shaun Kennedy take Elizabeth Ann Geller-Bing to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"I believe the bride and groom each have a few words which they would like to share with you all"  
  
Ella began speaking and Monica couldn't believe that the words she was hearing were coming from her daughter's mouth. She couldn't believe at 20 he daughter could feel such emotion. She continued looking towards Ella but whispered to Chandler, "Don't you wish you could find love like that?"  
  
"I already have" he whispered back, "with the person standing next to me" Chandler chanced a glance at Monica, hoping to see her looking at him, her love shining in her eyes, but instead she was still watching Ella a small smile playing around her lips.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
  
Monica watched as Shaun tenderly kissed her eldest daughter and smiled. She knew what she had to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK! Last photo I promise! Just the whole gang OK? Please for me?!" Rachel had appointed herself photographer for the day and had bored them all ridged taking pictures for the past two hours.  
  
The whole party reluctantly arranged themselves in a group and Monica found herself standing next to Chandler. Through the strained smiles she heard him speak,  
  
"I meant what I said y'know. I love you. Monica? I want us to be together. Monica?" he asked turning to face her, "Monica look at me please" with that he placed his hand on her chin and turned her head to face his, "Monica I. . . . "  
  
Monica didn't reply, instead she kept smiling. Chandler began to lose his patience. He had laid himself on the line here and she wasn't even answering him?! "Monica please just answer me, say something"  
  
Monica remained in silence, but pulled his head down and kissed him. Chandler was shocked but gradually got lost in the moment as everyone faded away, leaving just him and Monica in a world of their own. He was only vaguely aware of Rachel's camera clicking away in the distance, or of Ella's excited screams. He was just aware of the feel of Monica's lips of his, the knowledge that they were going to be together, forever. Like they had always planned.  
  
Authors Note - Thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry this took so long but I've been really busy with homework and family emergency's. I hope you all liked it and this will almost definitely be the final chapter. Unless there's enough demand for some more, but I don't think I'll do another one. Erm..Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, you made my day, especially catnamedzane, Chocolate Lover and DrKerryWeaver who reviewed almost every chapter, thanks!!!!!! Again I really hope you liked this chapter and pls review!!!!! 


End file.
